Miss Invisible's Hex
by Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime
Summary: Diangkat dari salah satu lagu Taylor Swift yang berjudul Miss Invisible...  Mind read and review!


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Miss Invisible's Hex © Onime no Uchiha Hanabi-hime**

**Warning!**

OOC, abal, sedikit IC, ngawur, nggak nyambung, alur dipercepat, dan gak waras!

Malam itu sebuah acara musik diadakan di SMA Konoha menyambut perpisahan anak kelas XII.

Sasuke sedang berjalan untuk melihat-lihat. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang gadis duduk di sebuah kursi panjang sendirian, jauh dari keramaian.

'Siapa gadis itu?' pikir Sasuke.

Gadis berambut soft pink itu menatap Sasuke lalu tersenyum.

'Dia tersenyum?' pikirnya lagi.

Lalu gadis itu menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang. Mata emeraldnya menatap bintang dalam diam, seolah ingin bercerita sesuatu, akan tetapi tak ada tempat untuk mencurahkan segalanya.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari sang gadis. Sasuke berjalan menuju keramaian di mana teman-temannya sedang bercanda tawa.

"Hay! Sasuke! Pulang ini kita karaokean yuk?" ajak Naruto.

Sasuke hanya diam dan menatap datar, ia tak menyetujui atau menolak ajakan Naruto.

"Hay! Kalian tahu tidak?" seru Kiba memulai lelucon yang tiada habisnya.

Sasuke hanya menatap datar teman-temannya. Tiba-tiba onyxnya terfocus pada gadis berambut soft pink yang ia temui tadi.

Gadis itu berjalan memecah keramaian, orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya tak memperhatikan dirinya dan seolah tak ada dirinya di sana.

'Gadis itu? Kenapa?' pikiran Sasuke bergemelut kebingungan. Sasuke pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri gadis itu. "Hay, aku tidak pernah melihatmu" ucap Sasuke pada gadis itu.

Emerald Gadis itu bertemu pandang dengan onyx Sasuke, memancarkan kesedihan. Lalu sang gadis memilih untuk pergi menjauh dari Sasuke.

"Hey!" panggil Sasuke.

"Maaf, aku sibuk" ucap gadis itu lalu menghilang dibalik keramaian.

Sasuke terdiam setelah menatap emerald gadis itu yang menenangkan. "Indah" gumam Sasuke. 'Tapi – kenapa ia seperti ingin menangis? Apa dia ada masalah?' pikir Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" tiba-tiba seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang menyapa Sasuke.

"Hn, Ino?" sapa Sasuke balik.

"Sedang apa?" tanya Ino.

"Kau kenal dengan gadis berambut pink tadi?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hn? Yang mana?" tanya Ino.

"Tadi~" sahut Sasuke.

"Oh~ setahuku gadis berambut pink hanya satu. Namanya Sakura, Sakura Haruno. Dia selalu menjadi bahan ejekan di sekolah. Masa' kau tidak tahu?" tanya Ino.

Sasuke menggeleng lalu pergi.

"Haft~ Sasuke aneh," gumam Ino.

Sasuke memijakkan kakinya menelusuri jalan pulang ke rumahnya. Acara musik telah usai, Sasuke berusaha mencari gadis bernama Sakura itu namun tak ketemu.

"Gadis itu misterius" gumam Sasuke sambil menendang batu kerikil yang menghalangi setiap langkahnya. Jalan begitu lengang malam itu, mungkin karena ini sudah larut malam. Langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika mendengar seseorang bernyanyi dengan terisak.

**Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible**

**Look a little harder, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes**

**Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible**

**Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day**

**When you'll ask girl her name**

Sasuke mencari sumber suara, dan ia menemukan Sakura sedang meringkup sendirian di pinggiran jalan dengan baju yang berantakan. Sasuke langsung menghampiri gadis itu. "Sakura! Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir. Entah sejak kapan ia jadi peduli pada gadis yang tak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya.

Sakura, si gadis berambut pink tadi menangis.

"Kau –" ucap Sasuke lalu memeluk Sakura.

Sakura berusaha melepas pelukan Sasuke, tubuhnya gemetar ketakutan.

"Aku tidak akan menyakitimu," gumam Sasuke. Kini Sasuke tahu, apa yang terjadi pada gadis lemah di hadapannya. Gadis ini, sudah menjadi korban pelecehan.

Sakura memukuli dirinya sendiri, ia merasa putus asa.

Sasuke mencengkram kedua pergelangan Sakura, "cukup! Ini bukan keinginanmu! Jangan sakiti dirimu lagi!" ucap Sasuke. Entah sejak kapan, air mata Sasuke jatuh melihat gadis di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak mau hidup begini!" teriak Sakura dengan air mata yang terus berlinang.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura erat. Setelah Sakura tenang, Sasuke mengantarkannya pulang.

Setelah dua minggu libur karena kenaikan kelas dan acara perpisahan kelas XII. Akhirnya hari ini adalah minggu pertama masuk sekolah kembali.

Sakura memasuki sekolah dengan ragu-ragu. Seluruh mata memandanganya sinis.

"Gadis itu hamil," bisik salah seorang murid.

"Dia hamil!" teriak seorang gadis berambut merah berkaca mata sambil menunjuk Sakura dengan watadosnya.

"Tch! Masih berani menginjakkan kaki di sekolah. Memalukan sekolah saja!"

"Wanita jalang!"

Sasuke yang melihat kejadian di hadapannya hanya bisa menatap Sakura nanar. Langkah Sasuke hanya mengikuti langakah Sakura. Ia mengendap mengikuti Sakura.

Sakura memasukkan beberapa benda ke dalam loker, dan mengganti dengan benda yang lain untuk ia bawa. Tiba-tiba gadis berambut merah tadi menutup loker Sakura dan membuat tangan Sakura terjepit. Sakura meringis kesakitan dan memohon agar melepaskan Sakura.

"Kau itu, menjijikan! Pergi saja dari sekolah ini!" bentak gadis itu.

Sakura hanya menunduk.

Lalu gadis itu pergi dengan seringai iblisnya.

Sakura memegangi tangannya yang berlinangan darah. Lalu ia tersenyum, "tidak apa, luka ini jauh dari jantung" gumam Sakura, namun sepertinya ia tak pandai menyembunyikan kesedihannya. Air matanya terus berlinang.

Sasuke yang mendengar ucapan Sakura tak sadar menitikkan air mata.

Sakura berjalan menuju kelas dengan tangan yang menitikkan darah, terus dan terus menitik.

BRUGH

Seseorang melempar Sakura dengan gumpalan kertas. "Wanita jalang!" seru orang itu.

Sakura hanya menatapnya diam. Ia terus melanjutkan langkahnya.

Orang-orang di sepanjang koridor terus melemparinya dengan gumpalan kertas, ada pula yang melemparinya dengan sampah.

Sasuke ingin menolong Sakura, tapi ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

Sakura berhenti di tangga menuju lantai atas, menuju kelasnya. Perjuangannya masih panjang. Ini baru awal. Sakura terduduk di tangga, ia menutup matanya dan kembali menangis. Rasa sakit dari luka ditangannya masih belum hilang, kini sekucur tubuhnya sudah dipenuhi oleh lebam akibat dilempari benda-benda keras. Sakura kemudian menyanyi kembali,

**Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible**

**Look a little harder I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes**

**Take a little look at the face of Miss Always Invisible**

**Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day that you will ask girl...her name**

Sasuke tak tahan mendengar ejekan pada Sakura, ia juga tak tahan melihat Sakura diperlakukan kasar seolah mereka tak pernah berbuat salah, seolah mereka lah yang paling suci. Sasuke pun menghampiri Sakura.

Sakura membuka matanya dan menatap Sasuke dalam diam.

"Maafkan aku," gumam Sasuke lalu memeluk Sakura.

"Ini bukan salahmu. Kau tidak salah apa pun," gumam Sakura.

"Aku tidak bisa melindungimu," gumam Sasuke lagi.

Sakura hanya diam, ia tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Karena menurutnya, Sasuke tak terlibat dalam semua ini, Sasuke bukan siapa-siapa dalam hidup Sakura.

Tiba-tiba gadis berambut merah tadi muncul dan memergoki Sasuke tengah memeluk Sakura. "Sasuke! Sedang apa kau memeluk wanita jalang yang sudah hamil entah dengan pria mana!" ucap gadis berambut merah itu.

"Cukup Karin!" bentak Sasuke pada gadis berambut merah yang kita ketahui bernama Karin itu. "Aku lah, yang sudah menghamili Sakura!" ucap Sasuke lantang.

Karin shock mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

Pada akhirnya, gosip itu pun tersebar. Bahwa Sasuke Uchiha, laki-laki pintar dengan segudang prestasi dan uang itu pelaku pelecehan pada Sakura Haruno.

Hari itu berlalu. Sejak tersebar gosip tersebut, Sasuke menjadi perbincangan hangat. Sasuke menjadi bahan ejekan pula sama seperti Sakura. Tapi ia tak keberatan, ia akan merasa lebih baik jika ia yang diperlakukan seperti itu daripada Sakura.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura pada Sasuke yang akan menaiki tangga menuju kelasnya.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyum.

"Bukan kau yang melakukannya! Kenapa kau berbuat seperti itu?" tanya Sakura dengan berlinang air mata.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura, "karena aku jatuh cinta padamu. Karena aku tak bisa melindungimu sebelumnya, dan aku akan melindungimu sekarang" jelas Sasuke.

Sakura merunduk. "Maafkan aku," gumam Sakura.

Sasuke tersenyum.

Sejak pembicaraan singkat itu, Sakura tak ada lagi berkata-kata. Sampai pada jam istirahat.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya dan menuju kelas Sakura untuk mengajaknya makan siang. Namun kelas tersebut terlihat lengang. Sasuke pun pergi meninggalkan kelas Sakura. Tiba-tiba saat Sasuke melewati taman belakang ia mendengar teriakan.

"Kyyyyyaaaa!" jeritan seorang gadis.

Sasuke langsung berlari, dan ternyata sudah banyak orang di sana. Sasuke ingin melihat, akan tetapi ia malas jika harus diejek kembali oleh orang-orang di sana. Sasuke pun melangkahkan kaki menjauh dari keramaian tersebut.

"Cepat panggil kepala sekolah! Katakan kalau Sakura Haruno melompat dari atap!" teriak seorang siswa.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam. Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara nyanyian.

**There's a girl**

**Who sits under the bleachers**

**Just another day eating alone**

**And though she smiles**

**There is something just hiding**

**And she cant find a way to relate**

**She just goes unnoticed**

**As the crowd passes by**

**And she'll pretend to be busy**

**When inside she just wants to cry**

**She'll say...**

**Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible**

**Look a little harder, I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes**

**Take another look at the face of Miss Always Invisible**

**Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day**

**When you'll ask girl her name**

**The beginning, in the first weeks of class**

**She did everything to try and fit in**

**But the others they couldn't seem to get past all the things that mismatched on the surface**

**And she would close her eyes when they left and she fell down the stairs**

**And the more that they joked**

**And the more that they screamed**

**She retreated to where she is now**

**And she'll sing...**

**Take a little look at the life of Miss Always Invisible**

**Look a little harder I really really want you to put yourself in her shoes**

**Take a little look at the face of Miss Always Invisible**

**Look a little closer and maybe then you will see why she waits for the day that you will ask girl...her name**

**And one day just the same as the last**

**Just the days been in counting the time**

**Came a boy that sat under the bleachers just a little bit further behind...**

Sasuke terhenyak, ia langsung menerobos keramaian. Dan betapa terperanganya ia meliaht Sakura tergeletak dengan kepala yang pecah, darah di sekucur tubuhnya. Mata Sasuke kembali membulat sempurna ketika ia melihat sebuah recorder di samping mayat Sakura yang melantunkan lagu yang ia dengar sebelumnya.

"Aaaaaarrrrggggghhhhh!" Sasuke meremas kepalanya, ia merasa otaknya telah diracuni.

Semua orang di situ hanya menatap diam Sasuke yang terus berteriak kesakitan.

Setahun kemudian~

Malam itu sebuah acara musik diadakan di SMA Konoha menyambut perpisahan anak kelas XII.

Matsuri sedang berjalan untuk melihat-lihat. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat seorang laki-laki duduk di sebuah kursi panjang sendirian, jauh dari keramaian.

'Siapa laki-laki itu?' pikir Matsuri.

Laki-laki berambut biru donker bermodel emo itu menatap Matsuri lalu tersenyum.

Sebuah kutukan terjadi di SMA Konoha. Di kelas XI, akan selalu ada murid yang tewas dengan cara yang sama dan peristiwa yang sama. Dengan waktu yang sama pula, dua minggu setelah acara perpisahan murid kelas XII.

Gosip mengatakan, itu adalah kutukan dari mendiang Sakura Haruno, yang dendam pada seluruh murid kelas XI yang telah memperlakukannya tidak baik. Terkadang juga terdengar lantunan lagu yang sempat Sakura rekam sebelum kematiannya. Terkadang juga sering terdengar alunan piano dari ruang musik, dengan nada lagu yang Sakura rekam sebelum kematiannya.

Selain hantu Sakura yang bergentayangan, hantu Sasuke pun seling terlihat di koridor kelas XI sedang membawa bayi. Tangisan-tangisan bayi pun kadang juga sering terdengar di SMA Konoha. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau itu adalah bayi Sakura.

**FIN**

**A/N:**

Bagaimana? Kerasa Horrornya? Kerasa confliknya? Aku ngambil fict ini dari lagunya T-Swift yang berjudul Miss Invisible. Entah kenapa malah jadi horor begini, hahahaha~

Ya sudah lah ya~ langsung ke review saja deh ...


End file.
